


Is This Okay?

by Baconatore (orphan_account)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anon commenting disabled, Drabble, M/M, Sibling Incest, fite me, if you dont like it dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Baconatore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro likes to cuddle and Tadashi doesn't judge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Okay?

_Authors Note: **Anon commenting disabled because some of you childish people like to bash this ship. Log in and come off anon and comment if you have the balls** :)_

 

 "Dashi?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Are you...uh, busy right now?"

 Tadashi looked up from his laptop that sat comfortably on his lap. "No, why?" He asked, shutting the screen and setting it to his desk beside him. "Something wrong?"

 "I-uh, no, nothings wrong. Its just..." Hiro hesitated, his cheeks bright red. "I wanted to....s-shit."

 "Hiro, come here," His elder brother smiled and patted a seat on his bed next to him. Hiro obliged and walked into his room, sitting half on the bed looking to the ground.

 "You can tell me. What do you want?"

 "Just- don't make fun of me, _alright_?"

 "I wouldn't dream of it." He ruffled his flushed brothers hair, with gained a small smile from Hiro.

 "I want to cuddle."

 He looked down at his brother. "What?"

 "I want to cuddle, with you. Right now."

 

 Tadashi flashed a mischievous smile and grabbed his brother by the arms, pulling him gently but firmly onto the bed. Hiro gasped as he was pulled into his brother's strong arms, laying on his chest in a warm and conformable position.

 "You don't have to get so weird when you ask for stuff like this you know. It's only weird if you make it weird."

 "Shut up."

 Hiro snuggled himself into Tadashi's arms. He looked down and placed a kiss on Hiro's forehead.

 

 "I love you, Hiro."

 "I love you too 'Dashi."


End file.
